Christmas Day Dilemmas
by Elyna Lore
Summary: What's a girl to do when her best friend decides to invite her 'worst nightmares' to her Christmas ball/party. Read and Find out! SakuraxMulti


Christmas Day Dilemmas

SakuraxMulti

OOC for some characters

Diclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Entry for Vesperchan's contest

-----------

"Exactly what are you planning Ino!"

The young princess was very distressed to learn that her best friend had been brainstorming behind her back again.

"Well for being the a princess, you're not exactly getting enough attention from the guys and face it you're going to rule this kingdom and you know you can't do that without having a man by your side." Ino said defensively.

"I know that and I can probably understand that and all, but why did you have to invite all of them! You know I can't handle them!!"

"Relax forehead-hime, you know that their already in-love with you, just look at this in a positive manner" coaxed the blonde haired woman.

"NO! I refuse to see them! I refuse to stay in a room with them! Just cancel the firggin' party and get them away from me!"

"Sakura get real, you know that turning them away can indefinitely plunge us into war and Just get over your irrational fear and act like a leader!"

"You just don't get it Ino, you don't know the horror I experienced when I stayed 1 whole day with them! They wouldn't stop… I couldn't …"

(Flashback)

"Alright Sakura dear, just stay here while I have my meeting." Ayashiko said then placed a gentle kiss on the young girl's forehead.

"Alright, Okaasan."

Once the older woman was out of the door, the girl spun around to assess the situation. There were about eleven of them and they were looking at her like predators waiting for the right moment to strike.

Instead of backing away, she managed to wave her hand and say hi to them and immediately she regretted ever moving a muscle around them. They jumped her and fought over her like wild animals. It literally was the most painful and terrible day of her entire life. Sakura Haruno vowed to never ever come near any of the royal princes.

(End of Flashback)

"I had no alone time! They followed me everywhere. They treated me like a toy! And they kept on bickering about who was better! Ino you don't have a clue of the trauma I suffered that day, I couldn't even get out of my bed"

"well its out of my case now, you have to perform your duties as host and as a princess so deal with it!" Ino puffed and left the panicking princess alone.

---

(Inside the mind of the cherry blossom…)

---

'I can't do it; I have to think of a plan to get out of this mess! Ino is such a traitor how could she just do this to me? I've been a good friend haven't I?'

'**Yes you've been a great friend to that conniving little Blondie and look at how she repays you, she invites the monsters back at your own sanctuary to attend the most special ball/party!'**

'Hey don't say that, Ino just did it because she cares about me'

**Yeah, yeah, blah, blah blah' **

'grr. Get out of my head!'

---

Back to normal

---

"Gyah, damn it"

The princess knew she was going insane because of the whole ordeal. She was now running around the halls in search for answers on how to escape her pending doom and not to mention that the said ball/party was going to start in 7 hours. If she any one of those 10 it would be all too soon.

"What ever is the matter my love?" said a smooth and silky voice behind her back. Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as the inevitable has now occurred. Uchiha Itachi stood directly behind her and was now snaking his hand around her slim waist. "I've missed you terrible so, have you missed me my love? After all not being able to see each other again after so long has made me crave your presence" he seductively whispered in her ear.

The princess did not answer for she was too preoccupied in praying that by any chance of a miracle could happen and get her away from him. The crimson eyed young man did not mind her not answering as his deluded mind concluded that she was just as happy as he was at the moment.

Suddenly a blonde blur hurled the offending male away from the beautiful princess. The blonde hurriedly grabbed the already flustered princess and made a run for it. After a few turns around the mazelike castle the blonde blur known as Uzumaki Naruto decide to stop. Sakura was completely worn out from all the running and fought the erge to pule because of her exhaustion. After a few minutes of panting Sakura finally came back to her senses and noted that her first captor was now replaced with another one of them who was no better than the last causing her to groan inwardly.

"Sakura-chan, how could you just let Itachi-teme to see you first before me? don't you care about me anymore? You know I missed you so much, I didn't get to see you after that day" Naruto whined while nuzzling his face into her hair. Collecting herself she proceeded to attempt to remove him from her body she really didn't have time for this. "Naruto please let go of me now or I will have to call the guards and escort you back to your quarters" she tried to sound as dignified as she could without having to show the panic lased in her voice.

The blonde followed as what was asked and looked hopefully at the pinkette. "Thank you Naruto but I have to go now" Naruto looked crest fallen at the princess' words but the princess saw this and added "but I missed you too" the blonde immediately brightened up at this and with one last hug he let the young princess go.

Sakura's word wasn't exactly a lie but she'd never admit to anyone that she'd missed the ten but she did. She quickly made her way through the halls and decided to retreat so that she wouldn't have to encounter one of the others.

But this wasn't the what fate planned for the girl as she hit a hard chest and almost met the ground if the person she hit did not reach out to steady her. She met the pearl colored eyes of the hyuuga prince and silently cursed the gods who felt the need to punish her on the most joyous occasion of Christmas.

"Sorry" was all she muttered as she tried to continue her journey but the young man before her did not let her go so easily, as he tried to coax the young woman to stay with him for a while but she insisted that she needed to prepare for the ball/party. He allowed her to do as she wished but not before making her promise to save him her first dance.

Once again she made her way to her chambers but now she was not interrupted any more. As she watched the flickering flames of her forbidden candle she found how ironic that all the princes would be invited to her own little empyrean.

As night descended the ball immediately started and soon she found herself being surrounded by all her ten admirers and each held a gift for her. Sasori gave her two small dolls that he believed symbolized the two of them on that fateful day. Deidara gave her one of his most intricately crafted birds that she knew would explode because that was how he saw their 'relationship'. Gaara made her a small lotus out of his sand. Sasuke gave her a necklace and Itachi gave her an elegant hair pin. Sai gave her a drawing of that day and also commented on her being a ugly princess which she didn't mind. Naruto gave her a bracelet with a ramen bowl charm attached to it. Neji gave her a small pearl brooch. Kiba gave her a plushie of a dog since she did give him her own plushie. Haku gave her a frozen rose.

All their gifts made her realize that even if she did consider that day when she was a little girl as the most horrific day of her life, something good still came out of it and that was meeting them. The men didn't even expect a gift from her because they decided that seeing her eyes twinkle the way it did and how beautiful her smile was enough for all of them

-  
-

-

Ino watched the scene with amused eyes she knew Sakura would be happy this Christmas especially since the guys were staying with her for a whole month, her lips formed a devious smirk, after all what Sakura didn't know won't hurt her.

---------------

Merry Christmas!!!

Read And Review Please!!!!

Sorry if I didn't make all the guys say something...

I'll try to make a new one after dec. 18


End file.
